Bloodlust and Royalty
by Kara Macintosh
Summary: Rose Hathaway has never fallen to the bottom of popularity. Her father's company has failed and got out of business, Rose couldn't believe the friends she had when they all ditched her even Dimitri her boyfriend. Not really that had more to do with Natasha. Now she has to work her way back up. She hadn't realized how harsh the boarding school is... Summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy Series. **

**Okay so I was thinking of writing my own story called Bloodlust and royalty, since I'm doing another vampire novel I decided I would make this a fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy this I written a lot of stories, but not on here. Please read and review, and maybe suggest ideas, PM me. **

**Summary: **Rose Hathaway has never fallen to the bottom of popularity. Her father's company has failed and got out of business, Rose couldn't believe the friends she had when they all ditched her even Dimitri her boyfriend. Not really that had more to do with Natasha. Now she has to work her way back up. She hadn't realized how harsh the boarding school is. Dimitri isn't even interested in her and Rose tries to get his attention. Maybe there is still a part of Dimitri that might let her in. What about Lissa? Is she a royal snob to?

**Prologue**

Here in Rosemarie Hathaway's boarding school everyone is royal, the more rich you are the higher up you are. Everything had to be so complicated, everyone absorbed gossip like a sponge. Boarding schools in London were a bit cliquey sometimes, but Rose's school was so dialled in it was hard for the new comers to find a clique. Sometimes Moroi wouldn't talk to the Dhampirs. Rose being smart had made friends with Lissa Dragomir in kindergarten. Being a Dhampir and socializing with the other Moroi wasn't the easiest, but it wasn't the hardest. Sure the girls made scandalous rumours about her Rose would get even. That was her way of living life.

Other than that bloodlust was pretty big in this school. It's what made everything so dangerous, it's the best high there is, it certainly hooked Rose in to everything here. Once Moroi or Dhampirs got too into everything their is, they fell to the bottom.

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think? Should I continue this story? I know it's really short but the chapters will be longer. **


	2. New Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy Series.**

**Chapter One: New Girl**

Rose's alarm clock beeped loudly this morning with each second it got louder and annoying. Finally Rose got up to turn it off, Lissa got up to and smiled at Rose. The sun is bright today and Rose was thankful. Every other day it down poured rain Rose couldn't have wet hair and messed up makeup. It was going to be a typical Tuesday, Rose thought. She slipped on her plaid skirt, tight blouse but didn't button it up all the way, she slipped on her Suzy Shier blazer and brushed her hair.

"Rose did you hear about the new student today?" Lissa asked with a bright smile on her face.

Rose nodded her head, "Who doesn't. I heard her name is Natasha, she's an Ozera not quite up the ladder for royalty. But who gives a crap about her." Rose slipped on her heels, she didn't give much of a crap about the dress code. She can pull off the uniform just well. Looking at the black nurse shoes in her closet made her disgusted.

"Well you should care. Natasha is really pretty, I caught a glimpse at her yesterday night bringing all her luggage in," Lissa picked up her bag. "Let's get breakfast before the lower class dare touch their hands on it."

Rose picked up her bag to and carried all her binders and textbooks with her. "You know she wouldn't get at the top with us Liss, so we shouldn't be intimidated by her yet. This is going to be a great year, someone new to play with."

Lissa looked at Rose as the girls walked. "Rose you don't need to be that rude, she might actually be cool."

Rose rolled her eyes and bumped Lissa with her hip, "Since when did you become such a softie?" Rose teased smirking. "Last time I checked you were gossiping with Camilla about Mia."

Lissa laughed. "Yeah well I accepted you, didn't I? I gave you a shot and you're pretty sweet to hang with. If Natasha is just like us then she could join our group."

We arrived into the cafeteria and saw the new girl already getting her breakfast before us. Natasha Ozera her name is, Rose was sure of it. She has black long wavy hair, pale blue eyes and a heart shaped face. Rose could feel jealousy rise in her. Natasha wasn't just pretty, she's really pretty and has the perfect long lean Moroi body and pale skin. Rose watched as she toasted her bagel and put cream cheese on, she was doing Rose's and Lissa's routine. Natasha made a decaf coffee and sat at the table alone.

"Come on Liss lets get our breakfast and eat with Natasha," Rose suggested with an idea forming in her head.

The best way to mess with someone was to pretend to be friends and figure their secrets out. Rose quickly got her breakfast and heard Lissa calling after her. Lissa walked over and got her breakfast to. "What changed your mind Rose?" Lissa asked with a hint of Lissa possibly knowing the answer.

Rose didn't pay much attention to Lissa, "Exactly what you said."

Natasha looked up at Rose and gave her an unsure smile as if she was thinking if she should be friendly or not, Rose didn't give her that option. Rose smiled back and sat across from Natasha, Lissa followed and sat beside Rose.

"Hey I'm Rose Hathaway, this is my best friend Lissa Dragomir," Rose said confidently acting friendly.

"Oh well hi, I'm Tasha Ozera, I never thought a boarding school like this would be friendly," Tasha retort with a half smirk on her face. It was hard for Rose to keep a friendly and straight face with that kind of comment.

Lissa jumped in before Rose would start a fight. "I guess you heard wrong then," Lissa smiled friendly. Rose couldn't come to understand how that came to Lissa easily.

"I guess I did." Tasha said taking a bite of her bagel.

"So you know the rules of the upper class then if you got here to eat early." Lissa said keeping the conversation going, she was such a social butterfly.

"Yes at my old school back in Russia it had a lot of cliques," Tasha said with a light Russian accent, that was then Rose realized it. Rose took a sip of her decaf and joined the conversation, she felt a bit more calm.

"Russia huh? My boyfriend was born there. It's not very cliquey as you think here Tasha," Rose said making sure she had a very light Russian accent. Tasha looked at her confused.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Sure kiddo. That's just me, I like to tease everyone," Rose smiled sitting back in her seat with her arms crossed.

"Oh okay do you think you could help me out with the classes and where to go?" Tasha asked. She was kind of a dork but had this coolness that lingered in her personality.

"What precisely do you want help with?" Rose finished off her bagel and applied her Victoria's Secret creamy crimson lipstick on.

"Umm well with figuring out the bell schedule and to see what courses I have," Tasha responded nervously. Lissa glared at Rose mentally telling her to stop with playing around.

"Bell schedules are easy to figure out and for courses you don't have much options we don't do much electives in a vampire school," Rose joked enjoying this a little too much. "Unless you wanted to take a kids course."

"Umm thank you. I probably should go to class." Rose watched as Tasha got up and hurried off quickly.

Lissa whipped her body to me with an pissed off expression, "How could you be so mean to Tasha on her first day here?" Lissa asked with an edge of anger. Rose looked away staring at the stained glass windows. No lie here Rose was rude and it was quite obvious, she got too carried away and maybe ruined her plan. "Rose you go to far with this sometimes."

"Well I could always try fixing it. Did you see Dimitri this morning? He should be here," Rose said getting up. "We should head to our class."

Rose headed off before Lissa could comment. She couldn't understand why Lissa was so nice to Tasha, it wasn't her really. _Rose you should really consider of what you say to Tasha next time you see her. _Lissa mentally sent her the message through the bond when Rose got to class.

Dimitri sat on his desk when Rose got in. She found him talking to the new girl Tasha, instead of Rose being friendly she was going to flip on her soon if Tasha didn't back off. It was like she'd been here her whole life. Rose claimed her spot in the back right next to Dimitri. There was something odd in Dimitri's behaviour he didn't even realize Rose walked in, Dimitri was in a deep conversation with Tasha.

"Yeah I think so to Dimka," Tasha said with that Russian accent that annoyed Rose a lot. Not just that but Dimka? Why was she calling Dimitri, Dimka?

"What kind of nick name is that Tasha?" Rose stepped closer to Tasha giving her a dirty look, "For your information Dimitri is my boyfriend."

"Rose calm down, I know Tasha from Moscow, we dated before." Dimitri smiled down at Rose.

Tasha looked at Rose and giggled. Dimitri smiled that rare smile, Rose's blood boiled and she wanted to run out forgetting about Tasha. Rose smirked at Tasha and balled up her fist tightly, she wanted to punch her. She couldn't cause trouble in class. Rose put her lips close to Tasha's ear and whispered rudely, "You better watch who you're messing with, I let you go easily this time."

Rose went back to her seat and sat unusually quiet. She glared at Tasha each time she glanced back with a certain look in her eye, a look that showed she's going to steal Dimitri. Maybe then she could've, Tasha sure made Dimitri smile a lot and laugh. They kept on talking during class and Rose was left to watch them flirt. This time Rose didn't cry, instead she was going to get even.

**I'm all open for any ideas that you guys have. Yes Rose seems really mean at first but she might change, is she or not? **


	3. The Bohemian Red Dress

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy Series.**

**Chapter Two: **

Rose and Lissa lived on the top floor of the boarding school, it was the best for upper class rich Moroi. It wasn't meant for Dhampirs usually, but Lissa begged Kirova for Rose to be her roommate. In Rose and Lissa's dorm they had a t.v. jacuzzi, a balcony with a great view of London, very loud but you could get pass that. As for the middle floor were for Moroi like Tasha, so Rose has heard as there are rumors of here already, but Rose hasn't started these. Not only was it her that is hard on Tasha but the others. Dimitri saw how that affected her and they both hung out the rest of the day. From what Rose heard they both were going to the party in the lounge tonight, people partied even on week nights. The best ones were on the weekends. It was kind of dirty down there.

The Dhampirs lived on the main level and had smaller dorm rooms, they were a little more dirty and old dirty walls. It pissed Rose off that they would treat her kind like that, some Dhampirs weren't lower class.

"Rose would you stop thinking so much! We got a party to get ready for, get your Dimitri back and make Tasha fall." Lissa said while she put on her mascara.

Rose looked up at Lissa and felt more confused then ever. Lissa was saying to be nice to Tasha and now make her suffer. Lissa studied her face. "Rose are you okay?" Rose pulled back from her thoughts and nodded weakly.

"Oh Rose come on lets find you a sexy outfit," Lissa grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her to the walk-in-closet. "I'm pretty sure you can find a decent outfit."

"I don't think so Liss, my clothes are pretty old, but that black dress might work," Rose suggested in a not so confident tone.

The walk-in-closet was pretty big, Liss and Rose shared it. half of the shoes shelf was Liss's and had heels everywhere, the girls often shared their shoes except their clothes because of the obvious. Lissa had a Moroi body and Rose is curvy and average height. The girls had drawers for their lingerie and thongs, Lissa insisted on getting it for the time Rose would make love with Dimitri, that didn't seem like it would happen with Tasha around and flirting.

Lissa looked through Rose's dresses the red silky one and the black, Rose didn't have a lot of dresses. "We need to go shopping quickly Rose." Lissa said leading Rose out of the closet and grabbed her wallet.

"Liss I got my own money you don't need to do this," Rose said slipping on her black streetwear society leather jacket, it often got cold at night.

The girls headed out onto the busy streets and walked across to the shopping side of town. The lights shined from the shops and Lissa walked quickly from shop to shop, Lissa was so cute when it came to shopping.

Rose found a shop that seemed pretty good and walked in finding lots of dresses, sexy tops, blazers, skirts and some really nice khaki pants for women. Eww Rose thought, it was ideal for work but she couldn't picture herself wearing them period.

"Rose look at this dress! It would be perfect." Lissa squealed.

Rose walked over and checked the dress it. She looked and it's really pretty, different, but she could make it work. The dress is red of course, bohemian style, in front was all beads threaded on in a unique way, the skirt part of the dress had lots of layers of fringe that the designer managed to make it look sexy. Something else made Rose think that she might not buy it; the top of the dress's material is netting that goes almost up to the neck.

"Oh Rose try it on," Lissa pleaded. The dress is a darker scarlet red, and Rose loved scarlet.

Rose grabbed the dress and headed straight to the change room. She smiled at the lady, the worker pulled open the silky flower curtain. Rose went in and slipped the dress on, and couldn't believe how beautiful it fit, the dress hugged her curves. Rose was right, it wasn't her style but she would wow Dimitri. "How does it look?"

Rose opened the curtain, "Rose you should wear that Dimitri would be blown away."

Rose gave Lissa a big smile, "You're right."

The girls got the dress it was crazy expensive but Lissa insisted to buy it so she allowed her to. "Oh and Rose I need to get something from this store quickly," Lissa said guiding Rose in.

Rose wandered around for a bit waiting for Lissa while that she looked at the newspaper and couldn't believe what she saw before her eyes. _A young girl brutally murdered by an Ozera. _

Rose new exactly what that meant. In the world of vampires it was strigoi killing humans, so that must have meant an Ozera turned strigoi, better yet Rose could lie and say it's by choice. She opened the newspaper and read further on. _The death of a young adult from Rochester Independent College occurred earlier this morning when two Ozera adults had murdered a student... _

"What are you looking at Rose?"

Rose looked up and showed Lissa. Lissa read and her eyes widened, "Rose I know that look well." Lissa gave the newspaper back to, "You're going to spread that around the school aren't you?"

"You ask a lot of questions. And yes I'm going to."

Rose grabbed at least ten newspaper and bought them. They left feeling pumped for the party, Rose got back around six and saw Jesse Zeklos, the player. She smiled and pressed herself up against him.

Jesse smiled, "What are you doing Rose? You got something for me? You never mess around anymore unless you want something for me to spread."

"Well take a look at this, it's about the new girl Tasha," Rose handed all the newspapers to Jesse. "Hand this out to people tonight at the party."

"Rose you probably shouldn't do that," Lissa said sounding unsure.

Rose smirked and walked a way she shouted back to Lissa, "We have a party don't we?"

Rose got back to the top and slipped on her dress, curled her hair and put makeup on. Lissa was a little pissed off with Rose, Rose didn't really care. Lissa got ready to and they decided to go off together. Lissa smiled, "Rose you look gorgeous. Let's head off to the party shall we?"

** Sorry to say a lot of my chapters are going to be short this year, I'm in grade 12 and have a lot of work. I do like to leave cliff hangers! **


End file.
